Short Lived
by little ol' me
Summary: They were never happy when they were together. Now that they're apart nothing has changed. And when they meet again they'll want nothing but each other. Though one is already taken. ET


~~~~~*~~~~~

**Title:** Short Lived

**Author:** little ol' me

**Rating:** PG-13

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Number of Chapters:**

**Summary:** She was at the peak of her career, and he owned his own well known computer company. After only seeing each other for a minimal amount of time out of their five year marriage Tomoyo and Eriol divorced. Years later their paths cross, and they find the reason they had first fallen in love with each other for again. And now, they'll do anything to be with each other again. Problem is, one of them is engaged.

**Story Content:** Some language and sexual tension

**Authors Note:** Geez, I went through five story ideas before coming to this. 

~~~~~*~~~~~

Chapter 1: And So They Lived Happily Ever After. . .Yeah Right

~~~~~*~~~~~

_"And in lighter news tonight, one of the most prestigious weddings this decade had happened earlier today," the brunette said, shuffling a few papers while looking up at the camera._

_"The young actress, Tomoyo Daidouji and the CEO of Sunrise Inc. Eriol Hiiragizawa are happily married right this minute."_

~~~~~*~~~~~

The young actress diligently swept her hair up into a loose bun and put on her sunglasses. Making sure her image was absolutely flawless she walked out of the bathroom and picked up her keys. In the hallway mirror she made a last minute check there wasn't anything stuck in between her teeth before leaving.

She walked out of the white double doors and strode over to the silver car. Stepping in she adjusted her sunglasses and started the engine.

~~~~~*~~~~~

_"This is the happiest day of my life," the ebony haired girl whispered to her new husband as she looked up. Her own faded image reflecting back at her in his glasses._

_"Mine too," he replied, leaning in for another sweet kiss._

~~~~~*~~~~~

An indigo haired man glared angrily at the clouds outside the window as he listened to a panicky voice over the small cell phone.

"No, you will seal this deal!" he shouted. The man beside him jumped out of seat by a few inches at the sudden boom of his voice. But shrugged it off and continued working on the laptop.

"Do it or end up in the unemployment line," he yelled again, then snapped the phone shut and glanced at the man sitting beside him.

"You really should consider controlling your temper," he said calmly.

The CEO looked back at the clouds mindlessly.

~~~~~*~~~~~

_"How long has it been?"_

_"Eight months."_

_"Really?__ It seemed shorter."_

_"No it's true Tomoyo."_

_"Being separated for that long seems to be unreal, do you think you should get a. . ."_

_"No, I'll wait. But, I can't wait forever."_

~~~~~*~~~~~

Tomoyo Daidouji smiled half heartedly at the short memory. Then she looked up at the sky and saw a small jet plane landing on the airport only a few miles away with the Sunrise Inc. logo on it.

She looked back at the red light in front of her.

"So he came," she said softly.

~~~~~*~~~~~

_"Hey Eriol," an amber eyed boy said with a smile slapping his hand down on the desk._

_"What," Eriol asked a bit rudely, typing madly into the computer._

_"So, when's the last time you saw the wife?"_

_"A year ago," he said, his voice hinted that his friend should be laying off the stupid questions._

_Syaoran Li obviously didn't get the message, "Really? I thought you were married, what's up with that?"_

_"She's busy and I'm busy, it's simple," Eriol replied, almost angrily._

_"This company isn't everything you know. You should at least try showing a little compassion to her."_

_"It's not like she's going to try."_

~~~~~*~~~~~

After stepping out of the jet Eriol stretched his limbs and stuck his hands in his pockets. Next to him his friend breathed in a breath of fresh air and exhaled deeply.

"So this is it huh?" he said, side glancing over at the navy eyed business man. 

"No turning back now," he murmured.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Syaoran sighed and followed Eriol down the steps.

~~~~~*~~~~~

_"Long time no see," she said, keeping a five foot distance between them._

_"I know." A smile seemed pasted upon his face. _

_"So, how are things?"_

_"They're great. Sales are up and I'm about to seal a multi-million dollar deal."_

_"Really, that's cool."_

_"How about you?"___

_"Oh great, things are really going my way." Suddenly two rings ringed together simultaneously._

_Tomoyo laughed nervously and took out the cell from her coat pocket, Eriol doing the same.___

_"Hello?" they said._

_A moment later the phones clicked shut and they said their apologies. Tomoyo ran up to him quickly and placed a kiss on his cheek._

_"I love you," she said._

_He smiled and ruffled her hair as if she were a child. "I love you too." She smiled and then ran off. He walked slowly behind her._

~~~~~*~~~~~

Their honeymoon had been the longest time they had spent together since they got married. 

A full week.

After that it had only been three minute chats on the phone or a light conversation if they ever crossed paths by off chance.

It wasn't easy being married to someone who had as tight a schedule as you. 

Tomoyo pulled the sunglasses off the rim of her nose and placed it in her hair once she had finished parking the car. Her last movie had been a blockbuster success and she earned a month's worth of vacation before she returned to the movie industry. 

Her husband however, had no such luck. He was too busy sealing deals and coming up with new designs for the "Age of Technology". Maybe owning your own computer company wasn't so easy either.

~~~~~*~~~~~

_"I advise you to give him up Tomoyo! I mean what kind of a married couple has only seen each other four times out of their five year marriage!" her friend cried._

_"M-Maybe you're right," she said, watching her reflection in the mirror._

_Her friend patted her shoulder sympathetically, "I know YOU love him Tomoyo, but have you even seen or talked to him enough to know he still feels the same?"_

_The amethyst eyed actress rested her head among the hairbrushes and make-up and sighed heavily. "I guess," she mumbled, "You're right."_

~~~~~*~~~~~

Eriol and his assistant stepped into the small black limo, Syaoran kept sighing deeply. The navy haired man was extremely annoyed by this five minutes later and demanded why he was doing that irritably.

"Well I just think this is a mistake," he told him, rubbing his index and thumb over the handle of the newly designed laptop.

"We both agreed on it so how could it be a mistake?"

"Whatever, never mind," Syaoran said, opening the cover of the portable computer and began typing again.

Eriol stared at him for a moment before looking out the window at the passing scenery; he seemed to be doing that a lot ever since he and Tomoyo had decided to this.

~~~~~*~~~~~

_"So you want to do this too?" Tomoyo asked._

_"Only if you're sure."__ It sounded like he was typing, and only half listening to her._

_She glanced at her friends for support, they looked at her kindly. Her gaze fell back on the metal desk, she drew small pictures with her fingers as she listened to the sound of his typing._

_"Sure, as long as you think so."_

~~~~~*~~~~~

When Tomoyo walked in a passing employee dropped her stack of papers and gaped wide-eyed at her.

She smiled softly and wished that she wouldn't go into a crazed state and follow her. The intern didn't, she was too preoccupied by the papers she dropped. It seemed that they were really important documents that were placed in a specific order.

The actress really didn't like crazed fans. It annoyed her. She couldn't seriously be the center of their lives could she?

She stepped up to the front desk and asked for Amada Jones. The secretary stared at her for a second or two but brushed it off and told her the directions to the lawyer's office.

"Thank you," she said. The woman nodded nervously before she left and kept staring as she did.

Tomoyo's designer sneakers stepped quietly through the stone hallways, passing glass double doors and many potted plants. When she reached her destination she took a deep breath and placed her hand on the glass handle. But first she knocked on the door.

"Door's open," a muffled voice called out.

She turned the knob softly and opened the right door. As she walked in she saw the orange haired lawyer sitting at her desk and signing a stack of papers.

"Please have a seat here," she said, gesturing to one of the leather chairs before her.

"He'll be here," Tomoyo told her.

"I'm sure he will." She continued writing her name in curves on the paper.

~~~~~*~~~~~

Eriol tapped the handle of his door as he stared out, a small scowl emerging on his features.

"Could you please stop that," Syaoran said, still typing.

The CEO ignored him and rapped his fist on the glass separating him and the driver, the window went down.

"Yes Hiiragizawa-sama?" The old man asked.

"Can we get there any faster? I'm on a tight schedule you know!" Eriol anything but yelled.

"We'll be there in a few minutes." Eriol leaned back in his seat and stared out the window again.

"You just love our surroundings don't you?" Syaoran asked, still not looking up from his laptop.

"And you just keep your eyes glued to that screen," Eriol replied gruffly.

Syaoran shrugged but Eriol didn't see. After another minute he heard the click of the computer's lock and took a glimpse at him.

"I think you still love her," Syaoran said with a reserved look.

"And I think you're crazy to suggest something like that. Why would I be getting a divorce if I still loved her?"

He saw a shrug, "It's vague yet still there."

Eriol gave him a confused look. The amber eyed Chinese guy never had a straight personality. Sometimes he was happily staring at his laptop when in times like this he had no emotion on his face or in his voice.  Apathy could even be one of the emotions he contained. Syaoran's personality maze was almost as hard to get out of as his.

He smiled suddenly and Eriol's confused look deepened, "But it's your life and I shouldn't interfere."

"Yeah, you know I think I need to hire a shrink for you."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. The black tinted window opened again and the drivers head stuck in, "We're here."

"Finally," Eriol muttered, stepping out.

Syaoran followed closely behind, the handle of his laptop still in hand. He swore, his assistant was literally glued to that thing.

~~~~~*~~~~~

Tomoyo was currently fingering the fabric of her shirt when the door opened.

"Ah, Mr. Hiiragizawa," Amada said, looking up, "Please have a seat here."

Eriol sat down next to Tomoyo who kept her gaze on the area just above Amada's head. Amada pulled her red hair off to one shoulder and bent down to a drawer in her desk. A second later she came back up with a file in hand. Opening it she placed a form in front of them and handed the both of the pens. 

"Please sign here," she said, pointing to two dotted lines.

The two looked at each other, the pens just above the paper.

'I wonder if I'll regret this in the future.' Tomoyo thought.

'Maybe Syaoran was right.'

"Well?" Amada asked, interrupting the moment.

But they ignored her, too lost in their own soon to be regrets.

~~~~~*~~~~~


End file.
